A Game Called Truth Or Dare
by Renee Anime
Summary: What happens when the gang decides to play truth or dare. A short but humorous fanfic where feelings are later revealed.
1. How About A Game

**A Game Called Truth Or Dare**

HI! This is my first Inu story, hope you enjoy it! It's kinda short but I'll make up for ti in my later stories.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Inu Yasha. So the credit for all the characters goes to the creator Rumiko Takahashi

**Title:** A Game Called Truth Or Dare

**Summary:** What happens when the gang decides to play truth or dare. A short but humorous story where feelings are revealed.

**Rating:** (T) Occasional mild language

**Genre:** Romance/Hum

**Age:** Kagome: 15, Inuyasha: 16

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my friend Wolf Blossom of my favorite fanfic Until Love Happened

**NOTE:** They are exactly how they are in the regular anime and manga.

**Chapter 1: How about a game?**

Sh: Kagome I'm bored.

I: Shippo, quit complaining. It's not her fault that the damn rain won't stop! So, shut up!

K: Inu Yasha, do you have to be so mean? I appreciate you standing up for me but sometimes your just a jerk!

I: Feh!

M: Lady Kagome, I must agree with Shippo. There is indeed nothing to do since we can't go looking for shards.

K: Ok how about we play a game called truth or dare?

Sh: A game! Yea, let's play.

Sa: Well how do you play?

K: I'll ask one of you if you want truth or dare and you choose which one you want. Then you must answer the question or complete the dare no matter what it is.

I: What if don't want to!

K: Then I'll sit you until you do!

Sa: Okay you two calm down and we'll play.

K: I'll go first. Sango, truth or dare?

Sa: Uh…dare, I guess.

K: I dare you to kiss Miroku for 30 seconds!

I: Ouch…that's evil.

K: (smirking) C'mon Sango I'm timing you.

Sa: Oh fine. Miroku let's get this over with.

M: Of course my dear Sango.

K: 28…29…30! Good job Sango.

Sa: (is groped by Miroku and punches him in return) My turn! Kagome, truth or dare?

K: Uh truth, I guess


	2. Payback Time

**A Game Called Truth Or Dare**

HI! This is my first Inu story, hope you enjoy it! It's kinda short but I'll make up for it in my later stories.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Inu Yasha. So the credit for all the characters goes to the creator Rumiko Takahashi.

**Title:** A Game Called Truth Or Dare

**Summary:** What happens when the gang decides to play truth or dare. A short but humorous story where feelings are revealed.

**Rating:** (T) Occasional mild language

**Genre:** Romance/Hum

**Age:** Kagome: 15, Inuyasha: 16

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my friend Wolf Blossom of my favorite fanfic Until Love Happened

**NOTE:** They are exactly how they are in the regular anime and manga.

**Chapter 2: **Payback Time

K: Uh truth, I guess.

Sa: Okay, tell Inu Yasha how you feel about Koga.

K: Huh? Okay, that's easy.

I: Well…I'm waiting!

K: He's okay I guess, but I don't love him… (quieter) I love someone else.

I: What was that last part?

K: Uh…never mind, my turn. Sango, truth or dare?

Sa: Dare!

K: I dare you to let Miroku grope you for two whole minutes an dyou can't hit him afterwards.

Sa: What! Kagome you are so evil. I;m gonna get you next round.

M: C'mere my dear Sango!

(Two Minutes Later)

Sa: My turn, Kagome truth or dare?

K: Dare.

Sa: I dare you to let Miroku grope you!

K: What! No way.

I: Hell No!... I mean that should satisfy you monk.

K: C'mere Kagome.

(Afterwards)

K: (after hitting Miroku about a dozen times) My turn, Miroku truth or dare?

M: Dare!

K: I dare you to kiss Shippo.

M: What, Eww.

K: C'mon

M: Fine

(Later)

M: Kagome, truth or dare.

K:Dare.

M: Kiss Inu Yasha

K & I: What !


	3. A Kiss Means Love

**A Game Called Truth Or Dare**

HI! This is my first Inu story, hope you enjoy it! It's kinda short but I'll make up for ti in my later stories.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Inu Yasha. So the credit for all the characters goes to the creator Rumiko Takahashi

**Title:** A Game Called Truth Or Dare

**Summary:** What happens when the gang decides to play truth or dare. A short but humorous story where feelings are revealed.

**Rating:** (T) Occasional mild language

**Genre:** Romance/Hum

**Age:** Kagome: 15, Inuyasha: 16

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my friend Wolf Blossom of my favorite fanfic Until Love Happened

**NOTE:** They are exactly how they are in the regular anime and manga.

**Chapter 3: **A Kiss Means Love

K & I: What!

M: C'mon, I kissed Shippo, so Kagome has to kiss Inu Yasha.

K: Uh…Fine (kisses Inu Yasha on the lips really quick and both of them blush)

Sa: (whispering so no one can hear but Miroku) Hey Miroku did you notice that Kagome kissed him on the lips? She could have kissed him on the cheek.

M: Right you are, my dear Sango.

I: Hey, what are you to whispering about.

M: Oh nothing…nothing at all.

K: Okay, let's see. Sango truth or dare.

Sa: Uh…dare I guess.

K: Tell Miroku who you love.

Sa: What! Ooh…Fine. I love Miroku.

M: You do Sango.

Sa: Yes, so can we get on with the game. Kagome truth or dare?

K: Dare.

Sa: I dare you to sleep with Inu Yasha tonight!

K & I & M: What!

Sa: That's right, you heard me. But first you have tell Inu Yasha how you feel about him.

K: Hey, that was two things.

Sa: C'mon

K: Fine…(very quiet) Inu Yasha, I love you!

I: Kagome, I have super-human hearing and I couldn't hear that.

K: I love you!

I: You do!

K: Yes I do.

I: Kagome…I…I…never mind.

K: Okay, Miroku truth or dare.

M: Dare.

K: I dare you to sleep with Sango!

M: Will do.

Sa: Kagome!

K: That's what you get.

Sa: (whispers to Miroku)

M: That is a great idea Sango. Inu Yasha truth or dare?

I: Truth.

M: Who do you choose, Kikyo or Kagome.

I: I choose Ka…

K: You jerk I tell you that I love you and you still choose her, Sit!

I: (after unsticking himself from the ground) You idiot, would you quit cutting me off! I was going to choose you.

K: You were.

I: Yea, now Miroku truth or dare?

M: dare.

I: Kiss Sango.

M: Certainly!

(afterwards)

M: Truth or dare Inu Yasha?

I: Dare.

M: Kiss Kagome

I: Okay (then he kissed Kagome)

**The End ; )**

**I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't the best thing in the world but my next story will be better. I'll have My Happy Ending up ASAP. K?**

K &


End file.
